


Save Me From These Reminders, As If I'd Forget Tonight

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Yang declared she would only sleep with a guy who could beat her in a fight. She didn't expect that Mercury would ever beat her, or that he would be so ready to make her regret it. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Mercury Black/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 45





	Save Me From These Reminders, As If I'd Forget Tonight

"Any guy who can beat me in a fight gets to use me as their slut for a whole night. Too bad I'm never going to lose a fight to anyone!"

Yang had said those words plenty of times. She was a ruthless tease, a gorgeous, buxom blonde with a bounce in her step and a huge smile. The kind of girl who got asked out by scores and scores of guys. She turned them all down. Nobody was good enough for her, she decided, and she played that off with the utmost ruthlessness. When Mercury showed up and tried to hit on her, she'd told him he'd never get a piece of her. She wasn't messing around with guys who weren't on her level. She hadn't even made that comment about being a guy's slut for the night out of any sort of desire to be one. She was just so fucking sick of guys trying to bang her that she decided to make clear that the only way anyone could get her was going to be to fight her.

At the Vytal Festival Tournament, she ate her words more damningly than she knew what to do with.

Mercury not only beat her, he beat her roundly enough that as he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off to some secluded, unused changing room, she didn't even fight it. She was shocked more than anything, startled she had lost in such decisive fashion. Mercury had been waiting for the chance to beat her, and once he finally got it, he left her utterly floored, lost to the burning embarrassment of what he'd done and how effortlessly he had swept through her. Yang was confused more than anything else, and it took time for her to steadily rise to the level of frustration and anger that she needed to be at to contend with him.

When finally they got into the locker room, she was properly fuming. "I'm not having sex with you," she said, stomping her foot. "Did you really think that was serious? I was talking trash to guys because I wanted them to leave me the fuck alone. You have to be pretty fucking stupid and naive to think I'd really have sex with a guy just for beating me in a tournament." Degrading hi mand making herself seem like a big, loudmouthed bitch was just about her best choice here to shake him off of her, and she wasn't proud of that, but Yang would do what she had to do. "Did you get into shape and practice fighting for two weeks just in the hopes you could touch a girl? That's really pathetic, you shou--"

A thumb silenced her. A simple thumb pushed into her mouth and forcing Yang into a weird stillness, her eyes wide as she stared down at his hand. He pushed it into her mouth. Cool. Collected. "Suck on it," he told her. She did. "You're not going to convince me to not get what I’ve rightfully won just by being a bitch. That'll only make me want to ruin you even more. So here's how this is going to happen. I'm going to do whatever I want to your body; you're going to give it up to me, and if you don't, I'm going to spread rumours about the things I did to you that are so much worse than what I'm actually looking to do. Got it?"

Yang was startled by how quickly his words cut to the very core of something she was so afraid of, but with little restraint or sense, she nodded, agreeing to his harsh threats and the warnings that left her completely unsure what she was contending with. Mercury had her terrified of what was to come, and all she could do was roll with it, in spite of her shaky concerns and the growing worries sweeping through her. Her mouth obeyed, sucking on his thumb, giving him what he wanted for fear of what he might do if she didn't. So, she accepted it, nodding, staring at him with softening eyes and accepting that.

"Good girl. Now strip." He kept his hand upon her lips, withdrawing his thumb and instead pushing his index and middle fingers in, pushing her cheeks in with his thumb and ring fingers. The steady pumping wasn't a cue for her to stop sucking, and as she slipped her vest off and relented under his firm touch, she kept sucking, allowing him to dominate her mouth with mere fingers, pushing her to squirm and wriggle through the most overblown and overbearing test of her patience he could muster. She was stuck here, falling deeper into confusion and frustration under his touch, learning the hard way what she was due and what insane depths he was waiting to push her to.

The clothes came off. Yang burned with a shame too ferocious to be able to control, taking off her clothes and feeling Mercury's cold gaze upon her. He was insistent, firm, his ferocious eyes bringing her to a depth of worry and fever much too weird and confused to know what to do with, but she was in a position where all she could do was melt under it. He had her pinned under his watchful eyes, his stern and intense attention leaving her scrambling for focus that wasn't there, wishing she was better poised to handle the way he wanted to take her, the way he sought to make her his. He was strong, and he was utterly unrepentant in seeking what he wanted.

His free hand went to her breasts once she was down to her underwear, groping her all over. "Nice tits. Can't wait to fuck them," he said, and she wanted to growl and bite down on his fingers, but she continued to suck, continued to succumb to the deference and pressure of what he wanted from her. Mercury was in control, dominant in ways that she wasn't able to deal with, struggling to handle how strongly he stared her down and how much he desired to see her undone. Every throb of confusion and worry searing across her body signaled a deeper fall into the passions and confusions that Yang feared most, and she was powerless against all of them. He helped her out of her bra, and when it came of, he guided her down to her knees. One hand on her shoulder, the other pressing firmly onto her tongue.

The way he so effortlessly dismissed and condescended only made things more embarrassing, kept Yang frustrated as could be as she watched him fish his cock out. The worst part of everything in this experience so far was watching him pull it out, seeing his long, girthy cock. He didn't deserve a shaft like that. Shouldn't have been so well endowed. it was wrong. Embarrassing. she was furious with him, falling into a fitful state of pure frustration that had her completely incapable of resisting what he was about to do.

"I want a titfuck from you. Whore." He pushed forward, and even though she wanted to tear it off, she grabbed her breasts and wrapped them around his cock, starting up with a steady motion up and down to give him everything she wanted. She wasn't about to try and fight him, wasn't about to conjure up that degree of trouble and concern. Yang worked with steady motions up and down his shaft to give him the pleasure he wanted and accept that in her position, the best thing she could do was cooperate and hope that she'd be able to recover from all of this. Somehow. "No wonder you have so many guys wanting to fuck you. These tits look great wrapped around my cock."

She seethed, but she submitted. Up and down his cock her chest went, continuing the firm submission to his demands, wishing she was able to act out and fight this, but instead simply succumbing more firmly to what he wanted, allowing the steady up and down of her chest along his cock to signal her continued slide into submission. There wasn't much else she could do about this, giving him more of what he wanted, even letting him talk to her in such vulgar ways. All while she sucked on his fingers and submitted to him harder and harder.

"Play with your nipples while you give me my rightly earned titfuck. I want you to feel good, too. Want you to moan around my fingers and preview how much you'll moan around my cock when I fuck your throat." Mercury had not lusted after Yang for as long as a lot of other guys had, but it still gave him every last bit of smug delight to be in such a position, to be able to push her into all the fitful frustrations she had worked to avoid falling victim to. He was the lucky guy who could act on all of this pent-up tension, and really make the most of it.

She toyed with her nipples, eyes shutting tight as she tried to fight off all of the dizzy pressures that swept up through her with insistent pulses of pure frustration. She was stuck here, wishing for clarity and focus while falling further and further in to a dizzy sensation of pure fucking surrender. Every bit of strength that Yang wished she had simply wasn't there, a hopeless, stony hanging of the moment against all sense as she waited for some sort of relief to take her. How could she lose? Yang was such a great fighter; how could she possibly be taken for a ride by someone like Mercury? It was wrong. Offensive. She wished for sanity and for sense that didn’t come, instead replaced by the steady, continued hum of a shame that kept her locked in place, wishing for answers she wasn't getting, desperate to find relief that didn't come.

Yang was stuck here, her only choice being to continue servicing him with her chest, working up and down his cock to give him what eh wanted and satisfying every throb of his cock between her tits. His size remained a sore point for her; it wasn't fair that he be so well hung. She was furious with him about it, wanting to say something, but her mouth was occupied by the fingers she was still sucking on in pure embarrassment, giving him what he sought and leaving no shame or sense in the way. Submission wasn't something Yang was used to wearing, and she hated every second of how this was going.

"You clearly don't know what to do. You've spent so long being a bitch to men that you don't know how to be a man's bitch. But don't worry, I'll teach you everything, and make sure that you get the point." Mercury was tempting fate with how he spoke to her, but he knew he could get away with it, bucking forward to use her tits without a care for what he was up to, without a shred of restraint. Mercury was in control here, powerful, and he wanted to make sure he worked her over while he could.

Yang's cheeks weren't the part of her that was supposed to burn. He didn't care, though, remaining a callous, firm presence treating her to the harsher and greedier pushes, throwing everything into a state of greed and fire that only stopped when Mercury decided he was finally ready to really start taking her for a ride. With a sharp pull back of his hips, Mercury prepared himself for the wild downward crash he deserved. He seized her by the hair and withdrew his fingers, replacing them instead with his cock. It slammed down her throat, making her choke on him with a wide-eyed sense of complete surrender.

"This is the first time you've tasted cock, I bet. You're going to have to learn to love it, because from now on your throat is my favorite cocksleeve." His harshness only escalated as he threw himself deeper into this reckless chaos, an unfathomable mess of desire and lust leaving him with no time at all to hold back. He cared only about his need to keep pushing, about the chance to escalate this mistreatment. Hard slams down her throat made Yang choke and struggle through something as brutal and wicked as could be. Mercury's harshness had her feeling further compromised, her struggles only getting wore and further removed from sense as she stumbled her way into these feelings, lost to the powerless haze of what eh was after, struggling to make this all slow down while failing miserably to contain these wicked, brutal sensations.

When he came into her mouth, she felt lost to the unrelenting panic of completely fucking giving in. She broke down fully, whinge and squirming through this shame, accepting his cum flooding into her mouth as she winced and wriggled about. The bitter, salty taste of his semen left her with a million and a million panics, thrashing about with little clear sense of how to make this all calm down. She was stuck here, wanting something better than this complete fucking crash. There was no good way to handle it, no sensible solution to get her out of this mess. "Drink it, slut," he told her, twisting his grip in her hair. She did it. Not that she had much of a choice. Yang winced and wriggled and gave him exactly what he wanted, falling deeper still into the utter humiliation that he was ready to impose upon her with such brutal glee.

This was all enough to make Yang feel awful, but he was ready for more than that. He sat down on a nearby bench in the empty locker room, dragging her over his lap and tugging her panties down. "Now then. Let's talk about respect."

"Why the hell would I respect you, you fucking creep?" Yang asked. She wasn't having nay of this.

But that was what Mercury wanted out of her. It made it far more exciting for him to bring his hand crashing down across her ass when she was giving him lip. She shrieked out in surprise and utter terror. She wasn't ready for that strike at all. He hit her with another one. "You don’t get to call me that ever again," he told her. You will address me only as 'Sir' from now on. Do you understand?"

"Fuck you."

Pain wasn't typically something that scared Yang, but typically, it was a kind of pain she was able to work through constructively, a kind of pain she was used to. This was none of that, molten sensations and worries burning across her body with the white-hot flare of panic and ecstasy, feverish in its intention and leaving her hopelessly unprepared for everything that Mercury was doing to her. There was no good answer to it, no escape now from the ferocious pleasures dawning upon her. Each strike across her ass hit her differently than anything she was used to, and if she tried to use her semblance, Yang would get all fired up to do what? If she tried to attack Mercury, he'd ruin her, and she'd already give him so much.

But he was taking even more. His hand recklessly crashed down upon her ass, treating her again and again to the most brutal and most ferocious of attentions, wanting to break down everything that she was stuck trying to deal with. She had to take it, experiencing a kind of pain that she wasn't quite tough enough to handle, hissing and flailing about, receiving his harshest attention. His hand was brutal and callous, bruising her ass with each strike, and she was lost to his touch. There was no sense, no mercy. Just panic, just the most shameful and panicked of treatments. This was too much to help, a desperate mess of passions and worries coming on ever hotter.

"You're my slut now. My fuckdoll. I'm going to do whatever the fuck I want to you, and you're going to thank me for it every time I smack your big ass." His mockery wound up hotter, harsher, bringing him deeper into a focused excitement that refused to slow down. He was in utter control, and he did his best to induce something merciless, ferocious, trying to push her limits and bring on something truly merciless. "Now, will you obey?'

"Yes." Yang's voice was barely more than a whimper, a lowly noise like a kicked puppy.

He brought his hand down extra hard. "That's not how you're to address me. Try again."

"Yes, sir!" she cried out She was humiliated, deeply ruined, forced to address him with respect he didn’t' deserve, and she struggled through these worries and pressures that didn't want to stop. The volatile situation she found herself stuck in was a miserable one, and all she could do was give in to it, falling deeper into the shuddering panic. What was she supposed to do about all of this? It was too much, and yet it was hardly the worst about to hit her. She had no diea how bad things were about to get.

Mercury tugged her off of his lap and pushed her to her knees. "Lick my ass hole."

"What?" Yang asked. She couldn't have heard that right.

But she had. Mercury stood up and leaned over the bench. "Lick my ass hole. You're going to rim me, slut. You're going to make out with my hole until I cum. I'm going to teach you how to be a man's bitch, and this is an important part of that."

The shaky confusion and bizarre frustration of this treatment left Yang completely floored. How was she supposed to handle any of this? She was stuck in this lowly position, faced with Mercury's ass. No, faced with a choice. she could satisfy his demands and give him what he wanted, or she could find out what his wrath looked like. If something this degrading was what Mercury wanted as a normal sexual act, what would he claim she did to him?

So she pushed forward. Her hands seized his hips for stability as she stuck her tongue out and licked up the cleft of his ass, preparing for this while knowing she wasn't the least bit capable of handling it. There was little sense to this, and she was desperate to get it over with, hoping that expediency and focus could bring him to a pleasure that might make him slow the fuck down. If she got him off and got away, she could avoid any worse a fate to this mess.

"Spread my cheeks. Dig your face in there like a good ass-eater." Mercury cackled. "Unless you want to be over my knee again." His wicked, greedy intentions were only going to get worse. Yang thought he might get easier and calmer when she got him off. She had no idea he was only going to get worse. "Put that tongue up my ass, cunt. Show me that you want to please me!"

Yang spread his cheeks open and pushed in, doing exactly as he asked and trying to keep up with these pressures, still foolishly hoping she might get something from it. There was little to this mess that she felt ready for, unable toy handle all the spectacular swells of utter worry and heat that burned through her. Yang was in a position she wasn't sure about at all, struggling to keep up with things leaving little time for her to deal with this all. Clear thought simply wasn't in the cards for her. Not in this position, burying her tongue into his ass, licking around his hole with slithering motions that up to him everything he wanted with very little sense of what she was doing. This was uncharted territory for the blonde, an underlying uncertainty adding to the humiliated distance and concerns holding onto her. It was way too much to handle, and she found herself stumbling deeper into dismay as she struggled to process it all.

"Lower, too. You can kiss my balls. Lick all the way down my taint and worship all of me like a good slut should." His words grew harsher, messier. Mercury wanted Yang to feel low so that he could get away with whatever he wanted to do, so that he had the impunity and brutality to run amok on her without any fear of what she might do in return. Retaliation simply wasn't going to happen.

She did it. She obeyed Mercury's demand, licking down his taint, taking one of his balls into her mouth, sucking on it in the face of every last shred of sense and decency within her. She knew this was wrong, and the awful spikes of pressure and dismay inside of her wouldn't leave her a moment's pace. Mercury's control was ferocious and absolute, and all Yang could do was succumb. She licked her way back up to his ass hole, pushing forward, kissing his pucker in desperate shows of reluctant reverence, simply trying to calm him so that he wouldn't spank her raw again, fearing another reprisal or another twist of his wicked judgment. He was harsh. Cruel. She wanted no part of it, and unfortunately, that meant giving him everything.

But it didn't matter. She remained resolute, licking with the guilt and the shame sweeping through her, trying to calm his aggressions at the cost of reason or sense, struggling to hold him back and failing to keep up any of it. She reached a hand around to grab his cock, jerking him off quickly and hoping she could earn a faster end from this as she tonguefucked his ass. There was no other option, and Yang hoped she could find some degree of calm in the face of letting go.

There was no calm. Only the deepening depravity and panic of giving him what he wanted. she kept licking, kept tending to him, and in return, she was greeted with the shameful crash into everything she didn't want to face. All of Yang's effort went to soothing and courting this awful man, and she was powerless against it, giving him what he wanted and earning the groans of pure satisfaction that rang out with wicked, mocking fever. He hit his peak, and he felt amazing doing it, giving in and blowing his load all over the bench.

"Such a good, nasty slut. Do you like licking my ass hole? I bet you're realizing how much you love being a submissive fuckdoll. Just a bitchy, big-titted, blonde bimbo who's finally seeing what she's meant for." Before she could respond to him or even consider the harsh reality of his words, he smacked her across the face with his cock, turning around and leaving her outraged by the gesture. "You did, didn't you? Tell me you did, whore. 

"Yes, sir." Yang should have been furious, should have lashed out. She didn’t. She rolled over and did as she was told. The fight in Yang had already bled out, and in its place was the shame and the reluctance that left her powerless to actually do anything useful for the goal of dealing with any of this. She simply fell further, giving up to him whatever he wanted. Mercury remained in complete control, and each step of this path was a deepening show of just how fucking sorely she was going to lose. "I liked eating your ass out."

"Good slut." He pushed his thumb back into her mouth, and she sucked on it. Everything was going his way. It was almost too good to be true, but he held firm through it, lifting her up to her feet and tugging her hands back. He bent her sharply forward at the hip, holding her in place and sinking his cock raw into her ass, no preparation or sense required.

"Wait!" Yang screamed. There was no point. Savage thrusts hammered forward with singular purpose, a brutal intent that Yang was stuck having to cope with as he explored his way into brutalizing her even harder. She was powerless here, and she should have accepted that, the panic spirals sweeping across her body leaving no time for sense. Yang was powerless to do anything to fight him off, sinking into the steady sensation of worry and dismay that he was ready to dish out with brutal intensity.

"It's wait, sir!" Mercury snarled, smacking her already raw and sore ass. She let out a panicked noise in response, the pain rekindling inside of her and pushing her into even more drastic depths of surrender. There was nothing she could do to fight him off now. Mercury was in control, every thrust into her tight ass not only spreading her open without an ounce of care for whether she could handle it or not, but smacking against her already sore backside. She winced and whimpered through the pain. "Not that I'd stop. Fuckmeat doesn't get to decide when I want to fuck, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." She sounded so defeated. Worn down. Yang was powerless against this, failing to process all the ways these emotions continued to spiral through her. There was nothing sensible about this fall, nothing even remotely sane about the way she sank further and further into his clutches. The cock split open her ass and pushed deeper into her, forcing her to learn the hard way that his depravity may have known no end. This was too much, the sensations wearing her down and challenging her to a pressure she wasn't prepared to face. She was losing, and she was losing fast, falling deeper into the mess of emotions that he wore her down with, and she wasn't sure that she had it in her to keep taking on these feelings. She was simply failing.

Mercury held absolute control over this situation, using Yang without restraint or sense. The disrespect he brought her only felt better and better as he pushed her to succumb, making her struggle through having every thought fucked out of her head. Searing pain and guilty ecstasy worked in tandem, and even though she didn't want this, her bared pussy leaked down her thighs with a sticky mess she didn't want to face or think about. There was no greater shame than the idea she might be starting to like this, and Yang wanted to bury any such thoughts deeper down, shoving them away from her thoughts and fighting off the growing heat bubbling inside of her, a desperate mess of every wicked idea she wished only to escape as fast as she could.

It didn't matter. His big cock slamming into her ass triggered a submissive need that she didn't know she had, a twisted, vulgar desire to fall further into his clutches. Every weird and aimless mess of sensation that hit Yang was built on the idea that maybe letting him dominate her like this was a good thing. It felt oddly enticing, and she struggled to avoid the darkness creeping up on her, the sinful, wicked threat of maybe giving up to him. He kept her hands behind her back, dominating her body so utterly, and some part of her was responding to it all, giving up to this with a deeper, more drastic frenzy of panic and weirdness, clumsily falling into a state where this all seemed so good. So reasonable. So normal. Nothing would slow this down; nothing could hold her back from these feelings. It was too much.

Its excesses pushed her into a state where, against every shred of desire and reason, she came undone. Powerless to stop these feelings, Yang accepted the crash into a guilty orgasm, an ecstatic rush of hopeless fever and submission that burned through her. She came hard, dizzily gasping for air, as Mercury groaned, "That's a good fucktoy," and buried his cock into her begging hole. He filled her up, pushed her to a sensation of utter surrender and desperation, left wanting something that felt even the slightest bit sensible, but all she experienced was surrender. She was done for, giving up with gasps of desperate, ragged want to a passion beyond sense. "You came from this? I rammed into your ass dry and you fucking came? I knew it. You were made to be a fuckdoll. You're nothing but a set of holes for men to use, but you decided to get uppity and bitch guys out. Don't you feel stupid now?"

A hard shove forward drove Yang onto her back. she lay there, staring up at him as he crawled up on top of her, and Yang knew she was still powerless against him. There was nothing she could do to make this all calm down. She was stuck here, shifting about in the emptiness and dizziness of this moment, struggling to fathom what the next step forward might bring. "It felt good, sir." She said it without prompting. "But yes, I feel stupid. I've... I've turned down so many guys."

Mercury shoved her to the ground, rolling her onto her back and climbing up on top of her. No hesitation, no mercy. Just a swift slam down of his meaty cock into her snug cunt, pumping her full of cum and sending her into a crashing, hopeless mess of too intense to deal with. He filled her up again, this time zeroing in on her pussy to use, and there was nothing but utter greed behind his thrusts. He wanted her to fall into his arms, wanted to push her to a depth of surrender too shameful and chaotic to understanding, but there was simply no good way to handle any of this. It felt too good, too exciting.

The greed and glee of a man who knew he had won and won hard, Mercury sought to push her limits and bring Yang crashing down into a mess of commotion too fitful to believe. "This cunt was made to be some lucky man's cock sleeve, and whose cock sleeve is it?" He tugged her legs up, mating pressing the hopeless blonde into a position of absolute surrender underneath him, prepared to do anything he fucking could to break her down and force her to give up to him.

"It's yours, sir!" Yang shrieked. "My cunt is your cocksleeve to use. I'm just a bitch who lives for you to drain your balls. I'm sorry I was a cunt to you. I should have dropped to my knees and worshiped your balls when you first asked me out. I should have let you fuck me on the spot. I'm an ungrateful cocktease who didn't deserve a second chance, but I'm so thankful I got one. Please abuse my holes as hard as you want to and teach me how to be a good sex toy for you, sir, I'm ready!" Being mating pressed was the final straw. Yang couldn't take anymore, and with these hopeless pleasures crashing down upon her, she wanted only to burn. Hopeless shrieks of pleasure, gasps and whines and dizzy slides into depravity, all fed into this need to give in. Desperation burned through her very core without a sense of shame or control, but she didn't want one. She was ready to give up, ready to burn, and as long as he could keep pushing her to give in, she would happy succumb to him.

"That's a good whore," he said. Mercury knew he'd get her to this state, stripping her down of all of her embarrassment and her annoyance, leaving her only with this shameful position of utter pleasure, a passion that pierced through her reluctance and her shame to cut to the core of who she needed to be. "I'll forgive you for being a bitch, but you're going to have to prove yourself to me. I want to see how badly you want it."

"I want it so bad, I want it so bad!" she whined. The hopeless plunge continued to catch her. Mercury had her lost to this pleasure, lost to a ragged mess of every emotion she hadn't been prepared to feel, all taking her for a ride, all pushing her lower. Yang was stuck here, powerless, and all she needed now was this chance to fall.

Mercury didn't tell her what he wanted, though. That would have been too simple. He wanted what was left of her fucked-stupid mind to think of how best to please him, and focused instead of battering her cunt, filling her up with each stroke harder and rougher, seeking to unravel her at the seams. He was powerless now, caring only about using her through and through, challenging her to a chaos that wouldn’t let up and ensuring she was powerless to fight this off a second longer. He'd won. He knew he had already won, now he was just collecting on it.

"Please cum in my pussy. Please! I don’t care if it's risky. You knocking me up would give me more use than I've ever had. I need it!" Yang's legs wrapped around Mercury's waist. She was a mess, and even Mercury was surprised by how far she rapidly sank, but it didn't matter. He was happy to keep going, pounding her into the floor, his cock throbbing under the weight of his impending release. He was ready for it, and he couldn't wait to blow her mind.

The eruption of hot, gooey spunk into her desperate hole sent Yang crashing into the orgasm of her life, into something so merciless and so forward that she couldn't imagine not wanting this. He broke her in that single moment, the last vestiges of restraint and sanity shattering in the name of complete surrender. She would never be the same, never find sense again. There was only depravity. Her moans gave way to frantic babbling, a fuck-drunk expression of her most hopeless depths, of what she had sunk to. Yang was gone, and in its place was only Mercury's sex doll.

Which made it all the more damming when Mercury pulled out of her and walked off. He left her cross-eyed and leaking with cum, figuring if she still had any ability to function, she'd find him.

Yang did. she found him at dinner that night, stumbling into the hall still naked, hair frazzled. She marched over to Mercury with all the intent of a girl ready to punch a dude so hard his jaw popped out. Mercury didn't flinch, smiling toward her as everybody watched. People murmured about what Mercury had done to her, if she was her for revenge, if they had really had sex to honour that insane wager.

It all received confirmation when Yang dropped to her knees, tugged his pants out, and began to slobber all over his nuts in front of everybody.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
